


Voltron Family Christmas

by sunflowerday



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gather Round the Hunkmas Tree, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hanukkah, Short One Shot, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerday/pseuds/sunflowerday
Summary: The crew tries to put on a Christmas Party (it might be close to christmas in space but who knows?), but not everyone actually wants to celebrate Christmas ;DThis is from another tumblr challenge! Just mostly wanted to write about the Voltron family together. Thanks for reading! And Happy Holidays!





	

Pidge looked on with a sinking feeling that they were about to be unwillingly pulled into some kind of shenanigan. The rest of the Paladins, Allura, and Coran were doing their best to decorate in what could only vaguely be described as a Christmas party. Lance had thrown on some white bedsheets like a toga and was covered in gold and silver paper streamers. Pidge squinted their eyes at him, trying to decide if he was supposed to be an angel or Jesus or maybe a sheep. Hunk stood in the center of the room, arms raised up, as Keith meticulously wrapped a string of a mysterious alien food that looked kind of like popcorn, but was purple. Shiro was trying to figure out how to get a cutout star to stay on Hunk’s head. All while Allura and Coran wrapped empty boxes that they stacked under the Hunkmas tree. Pidge was already regretting going on a bathroom break. 

“Pidge! There you are!” Allura said, quickly dropping another wrapped box by Hunk as she rushed over.

“Yeah, I’m just going to the bathroom. So, you guys just keep on doing what you’re doing,” was all Pidge managed to get out before Allura steered them into the room.

“The other Paladins have been explaining this… Chris-mast to me all morning,” Allura said.

“Christmas! It’s Christmas, Allura!” Lance yelled from the other side of the room as he draped the same gold and silver paper streamers that covered him on the walls.

“Yes, it’s Chris-mast, Lance. As I was saying, I know all about this Chris-mast now and we all decided to celebrate it today,” Allura said, stopping as they reached the tree.

“Uh, well…” Pidge started.

“We were just about to get you to help decorate!” Shiro said, finally managing to stuff the star into Hunk’s headband.

“Aren’t I the most beautiful Christmas tree you’ve ever seen?” Hunk preened, as he struck a pose.

“Well, you definitely are but—“

“Hey! No moving, I almost got this on perfect,” Keith said as Hunk quickly put his arms back. Keith muttered under his breath as he fixed the strands again.

“Does the person designated as the Chris-mast tree, stand still like this for the whole day? I wouldn’t want that lot, no sir,” Coran said while inspecting the Hunkmas tree and twirling his mustache.

“No, no, Coran usually—“ Hunk said, attempting to explain.

“We realized that Christmas was coming up, or maybe we missed it, but we thought we might have fun anyway,” Shiro said, with a big smile on his face. He grabbed a bunch of paper snowflakes and started hanging them off Hunk. 

“Okay, but—“

“It was all my idea of course. Later we’ll have to carol and drink Eggnog!” Lance added as he danced over, a loud crinkly angel/jesus/sheep.

“You guys know I’m Jewish, right?” Pidge finally burst out. The room went silent.

“Wait, first you’re a girl and now you’re Jewish?” Lance yelped, but Keith quickly elbowed him.

“I’ve always been both of those things, Lance,” Pidge said, rolling their eyes at him.

“Ahh, Pidge we had no idea! We can celebrate Hanukkah instead,” Hunk said, taking the star off his head.

“You know what this means… we get to party for eight days instead of one!” Lance interrupted.

“Lance, seriously,” Shiro said as he grabbed onto Lance’s bedsheet. 

“Wait what is Hanukkah?” Allura asked, looking between all of the paladins.

“Probably another strange Earth custom. Does someone need to stand around in a room pretending to be a plant for this one as well?” Coran said as Hunk started to laugh. Pidge cracked a grin as Lance and Keith argued about the best way to celebrate Hanukkah, even though they only seemed to know candles and presents were involved. 

“Guys, guys, let me, the expert, tell you how Hanukkah is done,” Pidge said as everyone leaned in, excited to start. Pidge smiled softly before telling them all about Hanukkah with their family.


End file.
